


Like You Mean It

by frogy



Category: Twinkie Squad - Gordon Korman
Genre: High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogy/pseuds/frogy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Doug wears an American Apparel "Legalize Gay" t-shirt to school, tries to start an argument about constitutional law, and kisses his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like You Mean It

"I can't believe stupid Mr. Fulton gave me shit about my t-shirt," Doug says, kicking his foot out in frustration, banging it back against the couch on the downswing. "I should protest; they're denying me my freedom of speech," he continues, punctuating his statement with overly forceful button mashing on the X-Box controller.

"You know the rules," Commando says, dryly. There's pretty much no school rule in the entire 64-page handbook that he's not intimately aware of. This is due to his friendship with Doug way more than it can be attributed to his place on the student government. "This one hits two counts: no sexual content and no political statements on clothing."

"Well that rule is unconstitutional," Doug says.

Commando ignores that statement. Doug is clearly baiting him. Even knowing that, it's hard to not answer. It's really unfair the way Doug uses his interest in the constitutional law against him. "You're welcome, by the way," Commando says, instead.

"For what?" Doug asks, shooting at the operative sneaking up behind Commando on screen.

"Thanks," Commando says, in reference to the game, then "for the sweatshirt. Or did you really want to have to wear your gym clothes all day?"

"Oh, that, yeah, thanks," Doug says offhandedly. Sometimes being Doug's friend is the most ungrateful job in the world. It's lucky for Doug that he's hot (even if Commando will never tell him that) and good at Call of Duty and his best friend, or Commando might have to stop talking to him. "I just think that I should be able to dress fashionably and make a point."

"If you were allowed to make your point, then they'd have to let everyone else make their point too."

"So?"

"So, you'd be okay with it if someone came to school in a t-shirt saying marriage should only be between a man and a woman?"

"No, because that's bigoted and prejudice."

"Then you don't really want freedom of speech in school. If you wanted that, then you'd want people to be allowed to voice opinions you don't agree with," and damn, somehow Doug has tricked him into debating the constitution.

"Can't you do anything with the class council to get them to help?" Doug asks.

Commando is sophomore class president. "First, that would require me to agree with you. Second, I think you have a warped sense of how much power that affords me." On a good day, he might have influence over the homecoming theme. "I get to ride the homecoming float and if I'm lucky run a fund-raising bake sale," Command says.

"Come on, seize the power," Doug says, letting go of the controller just long enough to pump his fist in the air in demonstration of seizing said power. "Maybe the GSA can make this a project."

"Or you could just get over yourself and follow the rules," Commando says.

"You don't get a say in that," Doug says, "you're not a member."

This has been a point of contention for them since Doug strong-armed their English teacher into being the faculty adviser. Doug's first attempt at starting the club, that Commando went to, was shut down when he took over the auditorium one morning to meet without going through the proper channels. He has a penchant for doing first, and asking later. But Mrs. Hanson could only meet after school, and that's when Commando has basketball practice, and on the off-season, work, so he's never been able to attend a real meeting.

"You know I would if I could," Commando says, even though he's not sure that's true. He believes in the mission of the club; being a safe space for people who are questioning their sexuality and doing general education and pride events around the school. If he were some anonymous student, he'd probably even find a way to duck out of a practice and attend. He could certainly use the advice, and despite the way Doug's never managed to get himself properly settled, he's always had a knack for sorting out other people. But Commando isn't some anonymous student, he's Doug's best friend. And he can't exactly go to his best friend to figure out what to do about having a crush on said best friend.

If someone else were in his situation he would probably laugh at them. He has a gay-crush on his best friend, who is the most out and proud guy at their school, but who has no idea that he's gay too.

"Whatever, you suck," Doug says, clearly not wanting to re-hash old arguments. "I always get in trouble for shit like this. How come you don't ever get in trouble?" The whine in his voice giving away that he knows he's lost this battle. He never whines when debating a point he plans on winning. When, he's complaining it's a different story.

"Because I don't break the rules," Commando says, sagely.

"It's not fair," Doug says again. "The t-shirt's just the start of it. I bet I wouldn't be allowed to hold hands with a guy or kiss my boyfriend in the hallway either, because it might ‘upset' someone." Doug's not whining anymore. He's serious and a little bit sad, eyes studiously on the screen when Commando glances over at him.

The thought of Doug with a boyfriend leaves a sour, jealous taste taste in Commando's mouth, but that's got nothing to do with the ‘boy' part of boyfriend. Commando can honestly say, "I don't think you'd get any more shit than anyone else putting on a PDA at school," ducking to the right with his character on screen, pulling his knee up as though he needs to avoid the incoming spray of bullets.

They're playing the latest Call of Duty on a 55 inch flat screen TV in the media room of Doug's house. Doug went to four private schools before settling in at Thaddeus G. Little Middle School, and while he tells people he got kicked out of them because of some misguided attempt at garnering a reputation, the truth is that he chose to leave most of them. When he came out in seventh grade Ambassador and Mrs. Fairchild called a meeting with Mr. and Mrs. Richardson, the principal, and all of Doug's teachers to make sure he wouldn't have any problems in school. Doug's life is not as hard as he thinks it is.

"You could kiss whoever you want, and it wouldn't be a big deal," Commando says.

"Really?" Doug says, challengingly. This time when Commando looks over, Doug is staring back at him.

Doug kisses him.

Commando's not sure if it happened excruciatingly fast of incredibly slowly. In the replay in his head, he's already freeze framed every second, examined each screen cap, noted the confrontation and bitterness and confusion and what Commando hopes is hope in Doug's face as he moves in to him. But, the kiss itself is over before Commando can act on it, the ghost of Doug's lips against his more salient than the feel of them itself.

He can't break down the after because Doug pulled away too fast, getting up off the couch, turning away from him. "Forget it," Doug mumbles.

That's the one thing he can't do. Commando doesn't stop to think about it, just acts on instinct, reaching out to stop Doug with a hand on his arm. If he's only getting one kiss with Doug, it won't be so fast that he couldn't even act on it. It won't be because Doug is trying to prove a point or take a stand. Commando is not going to let Doug storm out, is not going to loose a friend over a kiss that barely even counts.

Doug stops at his touch, and lets himself be pulled back to the couch, but he keeps his head down, hiding behind his bangs.

Commando ducks, angling his head down to meet Doug's lips. Doug turns his head into the kiss, and they slot into place. Doug's lips are warm and dry under and perfect against his mouth, and the nervous flush that tingled along Commando's skin settles into a warm sense of rightness. The muscle in Doug's forearm tenses and jumps under his hand, and Commando slips his hand into Doug's to steady him, a non-verbal ‘I like you,' because he never wants to let go of their kiss.

Doug is a big believer in talking. He squeezes Commando's hand, holding him in place with the gesture as he pulls back.

"Really?" Doug asks, incredulous.

"Yeah," Commando says. This time it's his turn to duck his head, hiding from Doug's eyes.

"Really really?" Doug asks again, still disbelieving.

"Yes, really."

"Why didn't you say-" Doug starts, questioningly.

"Can we not get into that," Commando cuts him off. He doesn't want to get into that right now. If left to his own devices Doug will talk this to death without ever getting to the point; does Doug like him back? The longer it goes unanswered, the more Commando's inner calm tangles back into nerves.

"You kissed me!" Doug says. He jerks his hand to exaggerate the point, forgetting that it's still grasped in Commando's and Commando moves with him, tipping unsteadily. Doug stops in an aborted movement before he pulls free, resettling their still-grasped hands between them.

"I _like_ you," Commando says. He thinks it's the hardest three words he's ever said. They're still sitting close on the couch. He forces himself to look at Doug while he speaks, and Doug's face takes up his whole field of vision. He looks away the second the words are out. He can't watch the emotions flickering there, too afraid of what he'll see. He's hyper-aware of his hand sweating in Doug's and he wants to pull his hand free, wishing he could wipe it on his jeans, or just that he were less of a nervous mess. But he can't break that connection now. This is Doug, it shouldn't be this hard. It's just that this means _everything_ and Doug still hasn't said anything. Commando takes a deep breath. He can't believe he's going to ask this, but he can't take it anymore. "Do you like me?"

"Yes," Doug says, in a tentative gust, squeezing his hand in Commando's. Commando snaps up at that. He's reminded of just how close they are when Doug's flushed face comes into close-up view.

"Oh, good," Commando says. He can't stop the smile that's taking over his face.

"Good," Doug says back, meeting smile for smile. Commando knows they're grinning like a pair of idiot. There's only one way to fix this. So, he leans in and kisses Doug again.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the [best gif on the internet](http://cris-art.deviantart.com/gallery/#/d33m7zn) (although in a different fandom). Title is a take off the lyrics of 'Hands Down' by Dashboard Confessional. Unbeta'ed. Please let me know if you found any mistakes.


End file.
